Awkward
by Call Me Sami
Summary: With Helen headed for Niagara Falls and Josh away at music camp, Sharon and Alden spend the night together at her house. But what happens when Adam comes over for a surprise visit the next morning? Sharon/Alden, with some Conner/Alyson and Maria/Brock. Adam/Hannah mentioned. One-shot.


**Author's note** :

So I was reading over my previous story and noticed that I failed to  
mention anything about Sharon's brothers. Which is weird, because Adam  
was always one of my favorite characters. Despite all his teasing, I  
loved how he was always there for her when she really needed it and  
thought he was a good big brother overall. He always cracked me up  
too! Not sure exactly why I overlooked him. So I came up with this  
funny idea for a sequel to "The Best Birthday Present Ever". Thought  
I'd take this chance to give some other characters speaking parts as  
well, since it was mostly just Sharon and Alden in my last story.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Braceface or any of it's characters. Don't sue.

* * *

Sharon Spitz arrived at the park with her dogs, Pigger and Samson. It  
was a beautiful summer day and a lot of younger kids and teenagers  
were hanging out there. All happy to be off from school. Sharon's  
friends; Maria Wong, Conner MacKenzie, Brock Leighton and Alyson  
Malitski were all there. Her boyfriend, Alden Jones, was there too.  
Sharon let her dogs off their leashes so that they could run around  
for a bit. She brushed off her outfit, which consisted of a white tank  
top with a blue glittery star on the front and a blue denim miniskirt.  
She also had on black flip flops, which showed off her hot pink  
pedicure. Her golden blonde hair had grown out and was now past her  
waist. She also had bangs that she now wore down and straight instead  
of pinning back with hair clips like she used to. She sat down on a  
bench and tried to spot her friends. After about a minute, she saw all  
of them involved in a game of Frisbee. She didn't really feel like  
getting up to join in though. She just wanted to sit there in the sun  
and relax. Of course, that all ended when the Frisbee her friends  
were tossing around ended up flying over and hitting her in the head.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

The five friends all recognized Sharon's voice immediately and rushed  
over to her.

"Sorry, Sharon." Conner said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Sharon replied while rubbing her head "I'll be fine. You know  
I've gotten hurt worse than this before." She laughed as she recalled  
her clumsiness from her early teen years. She could swear she spent  
more time on the ground than she had walking.

"True." Conner responded with a smile on his face. He remembered it  
all too well himself.

"When did you get here?" Alyson asked. "I didn't even see you arrive."  
Alyson's hair was the same length it always had been. Except it was  
now streaked with blonde highlights. She had on a pink baby doll  
halter top, black ruffled miniskirt and black kitten heel shoes.

"Just a few minutes ago. Pigger and Samson are running around over  
there." She said as she pointed out her dogs.

Alden sat down next to her on the bench. "You sure your head's ok?  
That sounded like it hurt." He pushed his girlfriend's bangs back to  
inspect her forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really."

Alden planted a kiss on her forehead. "Does it feel any better now?"

"Yes, it actually does feel a little bit better." She smiled.

Next, he gave her a peck on the lips. "How about now?"

"That feels a lot better."

Then they both started making out. Alden put his hand on Sharon's  
miniskirt and worked his way down to her legs. She loved the feeling  
she got from him rubbing her bare legs.

"Oh God! Get a room you two!" Brock cried out in disgust.

"Yeah." Maria agreed. "I swear, you guys are worse than Conner and  
Alyson. And that's saying a lot!" Sharon's best friend Maria had also  
changed her hair. It was now shoulder length and usually tied back in  
a ponytail. She wore her red streaked strands out in front of her face  
to frame it. She was wearing black jeans, a short sleeved red hoodie  
and white sneakers.

"Hey!" Conner and Alyson both shouted in unison.

While Maria and Brock had been back together for a while now, their  
relationship still hadn't gotten as far as Conner and Alyson's or  
Sharon and Alden's. They still had some things to work on. It seems  
Maria still had some issues with trust. Who could really blame her,  
after Brock had slept with the school's biggest slut, Tess? When they  
weren't even broken up for 24 hours. As Maria had put it, the body  
wasn't even cold! Sharon knew they would eventually work past it. They  
loved each other too much not to.

"Well, we will be getting a room tonight. My room, that is." She  
turned to her friends, "And you guys should probably avoid coming  
over. We might not even make it to my bed..."

Everyone stared at her in shock. Did sweet, innocent Sharon Spitz  
really say this?

"All right, enough!" Conner shouted out. "I don't need to hear the  
details of your sex life! You're like a sister to me, Sharon. And I  
don't tell you everything I do with Alyson."

Maria chuckled. "Maybe you don't. But Alyson sure likes to talk about  
it in great detail."

Conner shot Alyson a surprised look.

"What? Girls are different from guys. When we talk about sex, it's not  
to brag about it in the locker room. It's to share our experiences  
with each other. To share knowledge with those who have yet to have  
these experiences." She said as she eyed Maria, which caused the  
raven-haired beauty to roll her eyes. "It's how we bond as females."

"Well I could sure stand a lot less bragging or sharing or whatever  
the hell you want to call it from my man Jones over here." Brock  
declared. "Thanks to him, I now know more about his sex life with  
Spitz than she does!" He then did his best to make his voice sound  
like Alden's. "Sharon is SO amazing in bed! I'm so LUCKY to have a  
girlfriend with such a smokin' bod! I love her so much!". Then he  
hugged himself and made kissing noises.

Alden smacked Brock on his right shoulder. "Ow!" Brock cried as he  
rubbed the shoulder Alden hit.

Sharon was blushing hard. Not because she minded that Alden was  
talking to Brock about their sex life. She did the same with Maria and  
Alyson. But it was more the way he was talking about her. Smokin' bod?  
Amazing in bed? Is this really how he talked about her when she wasn't  
around? Is this really what he thought about her? If so, she was  
certainly beyond flattered. It meant that he was bragging more about  
her than about the sex.

"OK, this conversation has gone from PG-13 to R rated in a matter of  
seconds." Conner stated. "Maybe we should cool it before it turns to  
NC-17? We are in a park where there are little kids present.."

The truth was, Conner just wasn't very comfortable with this subject.  
Sure, he wasn't a virgin himself. And he had no problem showing some  
PDA with Alyson. But he just didn't care to hear about the sex lives  
of his friends. For some reason, it made him feel like he was invading  
their privacy. He had never been one to participate in locker room  
talk. This probably had to do with the fact that he had always been  
more of a girls' guy.

"He's probably right." Alden agreed as he stroked Sharon's bare arm.  
"But I can't help being excited for tonight myself."

Tonight was gonna be a big night for the 2 teenage lovers. Sharon's  
mother, Helen Spitz, was going to Niagara Falls with her fiance,  
David, for the weekend. She was gonna be leaving in a couple of hours  
from now. Her brother, Josh, was already away at a camp for teenage  
musicians for the summer. It wasn't too far from Camp Kookalah, where  
Sharon and Maria used to go every summer up until the year they  
attended Enviro-Camp instead. Then they just kinda stopped going to  
camp altogether the following year. They decided they would rather  
spend the rest of their summers with their friends and respective  
boyfriends in Elkford from that point on. Before they all possibly  
ended up going off to separate universities and would not be able to  
spend as much time together.

Josh was, no doubt, one of the best piano players at his camp. His  
playing had only gotten better over the years. And he was already  
pretty damn good!

Her brother, Adam, was living in his newly rented studio apartment  
with his girlfriend, Hannah Corbett, in Toronto. He was headed into  
his junior year at Smithdale University. But being separated from  
Hannah was really hard for both of them, so she decided to move out  
there. Their new place was close enough to Smithdale so that Adam  
could live off campus and drive to his classes everyday. Sharon missed  
her big brother like crazy, but he did promise to visit with Hannah  
for a couple of weeks during the summer. He just didn't give a date  
yet.

So Sharon was gonna have the house all to herself for the weekend! It  
took almost 3 years, but Helen finally trusted Sharon enough to leave  
her home alone for a weekend while she went away. She was lucky  
considering how badly things went the last time she and her brothers  
were left alone. When her mom had come back early to a party that  
Sharon had thrown and invited her entire school to. She had to promise  
several times that she would never do that again and would only have  
close friends over this time.

Sharon had decided to have a "sleepover" with Alden on her first night  
of freedom. Since Alden was a close friend as well as her boyfriend,  
she wasn't technically breaking any rules there. Sure, her mom  
probably didn't want him spending the night. But that was easy enough  
to hide any evidence of. After all, this was only one person and not a  
house full of teenagers. Alden told his parents he was sleeping over  
at Brock's and Brock agreed to cover for them. All while slapping  
Alden on the back and cheering him on for "getting some tonight", of  
course.

This was a big deal for them because they rarely got any time alone  
together. There was usually always someone home at both their houses.  
This meant that they couldn't have sex all that often. In fact, they  
hadn't done it that much since their first time on the night of  
Sharon's 16th birthday. They usually ended up parking behind some  
abandoned building and doing it in the backseat of Alden's car. And  
while Sharon did enjoy being with him, car sex wasn't exactly her idea  
of romantic.

They also once did it in the music room of their school when Alden  
managed to get it to himself after hours. Ironically, that was the  
place where he had dumped her back in the 9th grade. Before they got  
back together at Enviro-Camp the summer after that year. It was crazy  
because that music room had previously been filled with terrible  
memories of the breakup for Sharon. She still remembered Alden's exact  
words to her and where they were both sitting in the room that day. It  
always hurt a little bit to go in there after that event. But ever  
since their hot sexual encounter in the music room, that all changed.  
It was now filled with new memories that made her smile whenever she  
went in there. It was the best sex they ever had so far. It must've  
been the thrill of possibly getting caught that made it so great.

They were occasionally able to make love at Sharon's house if both  
Helen and Josh were out. But it usually had to be a quickie because  
she'd never know when they would return. Alden never had his house to  
himself. Even with his oldest sister, Lily, married and moved out,  
there were still 4 other people living there.

Once their afternoon in the park winded down, Sharon and Alden walked  
to Sharon's house with Pigger and Samson. Sharon walked with Samson  
while Alden walked with Pigger. Alden was over at Sharon's house so  
much that her pets trusted him as if he were a member of the family.  
Once they arrived at Sharon's house, they saw that there were no cars  
in the driveway. That meant her mom was gone and the coast was clear  
for them. They both walked in and let the dogs off their leashes.

While they were planning a night of wild, passionate sex that they so  
rarely got to have, they decided to hang out and unwind for a bit  
first. The awesome thing about their relationship this time around is  
that they had built up a great friendship during the time they were  
broken up in the 9th grade. So now they were good friends as well as  
lovers.

This was something that Alden had admitted he was lacking in his  
relationship with Marlo. Which was one of the contributing factors in  
their break up. It probably wouldn't have worked out for much longer  
anyway, because Marlo ended up transferring to a prestigious private  
school after that summer. And she wasn't interested in keeping in  
touch with anyone from Elkford High. It hurt a bit at first because  
Sharon used to consider her a friend. But things got kind of tense  
between them after Alden had dedicated a song to Sharon during one of  
Mangled Metal's gigs and then got worse when Sharon accidentally came  
along with them to Alden's family cottage because she never got the  
message that she was uninvited. Maybe that was why Marlo didn't want  
to stay in touch. The memories might've been too painful for her.

Sharon and Alden sat down on her living room couch. Sharon pulled her  
laptop that David had gotten her for her 16th birthday off of the  
coffee table and decided to quickly check her email. There was one  
from Griffin. Her dad, Richard Spitz, had married his longtime  
girlfriend, Lauren, last year. So Griffin was officially her  
stepbrother now and Lauren was her stepmother. Sharon didn't mind  
because she liked them both. She realized how cool Lauren was once she  
warmed up to her and Griffin had been a close friend of hers for a  
while. He already felt like a brother to her, so it all just seemed  
like a natural fit.

For some reason, Helen and David still weren't married. Despite the  
fact that they were actually together for longer than Richard and  
Lauren and had been engaged for a while. Sharon suspected her mom was  
waiting until she went away to college next year so that there would  
be more room in the house and one of the twins could get her room  
while the other took Adam's.

Griffin had let Sharon know that he had arrived in LA and was visiting  
his girlfriend, who happened to be Sharon's least favorite person in  
the world, Nina Harper. Somehow, their relationship had survived  
Nina's move to California and they managed the whole long distance  
thing. Sharon was really surprised at how long their relationship has  
lasted. At least she was far away from Elkford now and Sharon was  
happy to not have had any contact with Nina for a full year. She  
shuddered at the thought of Nina and Griffin getting married one day.  
That would make Nina her sister-in-law! Yikes! A fate worse than  
death! But hopefully, she and Nina would never live near each other  
again. She could just stay in California.

She had another email from Dion asking to meet up for coffee this  
weekend. Since he was back in Elkford for the summer, he was once  
again interning with the ballet company costume department that he had  
done an internship for during his senior year. He was hoping Sharon  
would be his assistant for an upcoming show he was designing the  
costumes for and wanted to discuss the details with her. Sharon looked  
at her baby blue manicured fingers and winced in pain as she  
remembered how much they hurt the last time she was Dion's assistant.  
She had pricked her fingers about a million times from all the sewing  
she had to do and they took weeks to heal. Still, she did want to help  
Dion out. She didn't get to see him all that much anymore since he was  
now going to school in New York. This would be a nice way to spend  
some time with him before he had to go back for the fall semester.  
Plus, she would get to see all the ballet rehearsals again. She still  
loved ballet even though she was never gonna be a ballerina. She  
learned that the hard way. She decided she was in! She emailed Dion  
back and let him know she was available to meet up Sunday morning and  
was interested in being his assistant once again. It was summer, so  
school wouldn't be an issue. All she had was her volunteer job she did  
at the vet clinic twice a week.

That was it for her emails. She closed her laptop and put it back on  
the table. Then she cuddled up with Alden on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Maybe, but I think we've watched every DVD in this house. I'm getting  
tired of watching the same movies over and over again."

"I guess we could always just watch tv then."

Sharon's bright green eyes lit up. "There's a marathon of _Friends_ reruns playing on  
TV3. Do you want to watch that?"

"Sure." Alden replied with a smile on his face. They both loved that show.

Coincidentally, the episode currently airing happened to be the  
Princess Leia one. Where Rachel was talking about how women like to  
share their sexual experiences with each other as a way of bonding and  
knowing that others are going through the same thing that you are. It  
reminded her of what Alyson said in the park earlier. Which got her  
thinking about what Brock said. She decided to ask Alden about it.

"So... when we were in the park earlier... what Brock was saying ...  
you know... how you tell him I have a smokin' body and I'm great in  
bed.." She turned her head away and started blushing once again.

Alden put an arm around Sharon and gave her a hug. "Oh, I'm sorry if  
that embarrassed you. I thought I was just talking between us guys. I  
didn't know he was gonna blurt it out in front of our friends in a  
very public place like that."

"No, it's ok. I actually didn't mind that much. So, you really do say  
all that stuff about me?"

"Of course." He said, smiling. "You are amazing in every single way  
and I know how lucky I am to have you. Especially after I broke your  
heart over one mistake a few years ago. I'm grateful you took me  
back."

"All this coming from a guy who said he wasn't into all that mushy  
stuff back in junior high."

"I was just a dumb kid back then, what did I know? I think I always  
loved you though. But I was confused by my feelings and maybe even  
scared. I guess that's why I felt the need to break things off for a  
while. You know, I actually do remember some of what happened when I  
had that accident. I know you had to pretend to be my girlfriend until  
I gained my full memory back. And when I told you I loved you on the  
steps at school, that's when I knew it."

"You actually remember that? But how? The doctor said..."

"Well, he was wrong because some of those memories stuck with me."

"I think I've always loved you too. Which is why I don't think any of  
the boys I dated while we were broken up worked out. I would often  
find silly reasons to break things off. Or chase after guys who I knew  
I had no chance with. Like Adam's friend, Tony. Or that jerkass, Daryl  
Donaldson. I think subconsciously, I was waiting for you the whole  
time."

"Sounds like you've been reading your mom's psychology books again."

"Well, it kind of rubs off on you when you're a shrink's kid. I really  
wanted to tell you I loved you too that day. But you were with Marlo  
and..."

Alden put a finger on her lower lip "Shh, it's ok. The past is in the  
past. We're together now and that's all that matters. We've been going  
strong for 3 years. We're exclusive. We're in love and have said it to  
each other several times. We've had sex. We've seen each other naked.  
It doesn't get much better than this."

"Well, there's always marriage." She teased.

Alden chuckled. "Ok, slow down. We are still in high school."

He reached over to the bowl of popcorn Sharon had put out, only to  
find it was empty.

"Seriously, Sharon? I didn't even get any!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"I think you need to join a support group."

"Hi, my name is Sharon and I'm a popcorn addict." She joked.

Alden laughed. He could never stay mad at her for long.

"You're cute. You know that?"

They both looked into each other's eyes and started making out. Alden  
put his hand on her skirt just like earlier and then worked his way  
underneath it. He pulled off her panties. After, he removed his own  
shirt. He then leaned over to kiss Sharon, each kiss getting more  
intense. He peeled her tank top off, exposing her white bra with black  
lace trim. Alden was about to unhook her bra until she grabbed his  
hand and held onto it.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"Let's take this to my bedroom." She whispered seductively. "I feel  
weird about doing it on the couch where my entire family sits."

"You didn't mind when we did it in the music room at school."

"That was different. I doubt we were the first or last students to  
have sex in there."

"Ok, now you're making the best sex we ever had sound gross."

"Come on!" She said as she giggled and lead him upstairs to her room.

They made out on her bed, where Alden successfully took Sharon's bra  
off and threw it down on the floor. He then sucked on the nipple of  
one breast while gently caressing the other. Sharon moaned in  
pleasure. He unbuttoned her skirt with his free hand and flung it  
across the room. When he pulled back from her breasts, he smiled down  
at the naked blonde underneath him. It was a sight he never got tired  
of seeing!

She then reached up to undo Alden's pants and take off his boxers,  
which also got thrown across the room. Sharon opened the drawer of her  
nightstand and pulled out a condom. She tore into the foil and slid it  
onto Alden, throwing the wrapper on the floor. Then she rolled Alden  
over, switching positions with him on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sounding confused.

"I never get to be on top!" She pouted. "I want a turn!"

"Yes ma'am!" Alden replied with a smile. He was happy to let his  
girlfriend take control for once.

Sharon lowered herself and made love to Alden. As they both moaned and  
panted in pleasure, she picked up the pace. They climaxed together.  
Sharon fell forward on top of him as they both panted.

"So, how do you feel?" Alden asked while breathing heavily.

"I like being on top." She replied with a big smile on her face, also panting.

"Well, you were great. Like always." He said as he tucked a strand of  
her damp blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her. She then pulled  
herself off of him. He removed the condom and disposed of it in  
Sharon's wastebasket. The 2 teens pulled the sheets up to them,  
snuggled and fell asleep together.

The next morning, they both woke up in each other's arms around the  
same time. It was the first time they had woken up together since the  
night in the hotel on Sharon's birthday.

"Good morning." Sharon smiled.

"Good morning back" He replied, also smiling. "I could get used to  
waking up next to you everyday."

"Same." She said as she started to get out of bed and stretch. Alden  
carefully watched her nude body from every angle, back to front. Every  
inch of her was beautiful.

"Yeah, I could definitely get used to seeing that every morning!" He thought.

"I'm gonna get in the shower." She informed him. "Would you like to join me?"

"I'm there!" He responded as he jumped out of bed and raced her to the  
bathroom. Sharon shook her head and laughed.

After they both enjoyed their second shower together (first being the  
night in the hotel), they went back to Sharon's room. Alden looked  
around for his clothes, while Sharon threw on a thin, black satin  
robe. Alden put on his boxers and pants, but couldn't find his shirt,  
socks or shoes anywhere.

"Where's my shirt?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied, as she hugged him from behind. "But  
personally, I wouldn't mind if you walked around without one all the  
time." She started planting kisses on his shoulder while running a  
hand through his wet brown hair. He gently pushed her aside and  
laughed.

"As much as I would love to go for round 2, I really should get back  
home. Brock had to leave his house early this morning and isn't gonna  
be able to cover for me much longer. Plus, we have band practice at  
noon. Are you gonna come watch that, by the way? You are still our  
assistant manager, after all. We could use some of your feedback."

"Yes, I'll be there! So I'll meet up with you later." She said as she  
walked to her door, turned the knob and walked out of her room. Only  
to be surprised by the large, familiar figure that just came up the  
stairs. She froze dead in her tracks.

"Adam?" She asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too, Sharon. I decided to come for a surprise visit. I have  
something to announce and I was actually looking specifically for you.  
By the way, you left the tv on downstairs."

Just then, Alden emerged from Sharon's room. Shirtless and barefoot.  
This was definitely gonna go down as another embarrassing moment in  
Sharon's life. And she already had more of those than she could count  
on her fingers!

"I think I left the rest of my clothes in the living room..." He  
started to say until he realized Adam was there.

"What's he doing here?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow. "In your room  
and without a shirt?"

Sharon was blushing hard. She had to think fast. "Well, the shower  
wasn't working right this morning. I couldn't get it to, you know,  
turn on. So I called up Alden to take a look at it for me. He fixed  
it. But he got all wet in the process, of course. So he took his shirt  
off to let it dry."

"I didn't realize you knew how to fix showers, Alden."

"Well, I guess people can surprise you, huh?" He responded, blushing  
hard himself.

Just then Sharon shuffled her foot and the condom wrapper that was  
apparently stuck to the bottom of it made it's appearance. Adam  
noticed and picked it up.

"Crap." Sharon thought. "Now everything's about to get even more  
awkward and embarrassing than it already is."

"I really do have to go, Sharon." Alden informed her.

"Ok." She responded as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll  
see you later."

Alden ran down the stairs to retrieve the rest of his clothes, leaving  
a red-faced Sharon behind with her big brother. How was she gonna  
explain the wrapper to him?

"You are so busted!" Adam exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, Sharon. I wasn't born yesterday. And if the fact that you're  
both wet and practically naked wasn't enough to tip me off, this  
definitely would have been." He said as he held up the condom wrapper.  
"Did you really expect me to buy that shower story?"

She sighed. "Look, I'm not a little kid anymore, ok? I'm gonna be 17  
in a couple of months. And at this time next year, I'll be ready to go  
off to college just like you."

Adam felt himself going into protective big brother mode. He  
remembered all too well what it was like being Sharon's age and knew  
this wasn't the kind of thing you wanted to discuss with your parents.  
Still, he felt she should be talking to somebody older about this.  
Even if he wasn't that much older himself.

"Sharon, you know I'm not gonna say anything to mom. But..."

"Alden and I weren't doing anything that you and Hannah weren't doing  
at our age!" She interrupted. Now it was Adam's turn to blush.

"Yeah, she let that slip to me one day when you were both still in  
high school. To be fair to her, I think she was a little baked at the  
time."

He sighed. "You're right. You're not doing anything I wasn't doing at  
your age. But have you talked to Alden about any of this? I know girls  
tend to take sex seriously. And I know you, Sharon. It's definitely a  
big deal to you. I remember how devastated you were when he broke up  
with you over that whole letter thing. And you weren't even having sex  
back then." He narrowed his eyes towards her. "At least, I hope you  
weren't? You were barely 14 at the time..."

She shook her head. "I didn't lose my virginity until the night of my  
Sweet Sixteen."

"So that's what happened to you! I never bought that you had to leave  
your own party early because you suddenly came down with a migraine.  
And I should've noticed Alden disappeared too."

"We're in love. And he realizes it was a mistake to dump me over the  
email. He said that to me right before we got back together."

"Ok, so there's the emotional consequences. But as a girl, the  
physical consequences are a lot heavier for you than they are for  
him." Adam pointed to the condom wrapper. "You do know these are only  
95% effective, right? That's 1% less than the reliability of that  
online career test I took. And even that turned out to be inaccurate  
when it told me being a florist was the best career option for me.  
Hey, are you sure you didn't screw with the results the second time  
around?"

"For the billionth time, I had nothing to do with that result! I  
didn't even know you took the test again!" She shouted. "Are you  
giving me "The Talk" or are we just gonna stand here and rehash every  
fight we've had over the last 16 years?" She was actually thinking she  
might prefer the latter.

Adam sighed. "You're right, we're getting off track. But my point is,  
have you and Alden discussed what you'll do if the condom breaks or  
something?"

"We have. He said he'll support me, no matter what I decide. Even if I  
wanted to keep the baby, he would help me raise it. Even if it meant  
putting his own life on hold. It would be his baby too, after all. But  
I'm on the pill, so my chances of getting pregnant are very low."

"Ok, it sounds like you know what you're doing."

"Of course, I do. I told you, I'm practically an adult now. Didn't you  
have some kind of announcement to make? And you said you wanted to  
talk to me in particular?"

"Oh, yeah. I asked Hannah to marry me... and she said yes!"

"Are you serious?" Sharon squealed.

"Yup! She wanted you to be the first to know since she's always been  
closest to you out of everyone in our family. She was gonna come over  
with me, but she had to do something with her parents first. But she  
said to just tell you because we were too excited to keep this to  
ourselves. She was also hoping you would be her maid of honor."

"Oh my God, yes! Of course I will! Oh my God! Congratulations! I'm so  
happy for you!" She ran over to hug her older bother until he put his  
hand on her head to stop her.

"Um, Sharon?"

She looked down at herself and realized she was still in just her  
robe. Which she was completely naked underneath. So yeah, a hug would  
make things even more awkward than they already had been.

Sharon blushed once again. "Um...ok. So, I'm gonna go get dressed and  
then we can go out for breakfast to celebrate your engagement."

Adam smiled at his little sister. "Sounds good to me. Oh, and Sharon?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Alden that if he ever hurts you again, I'm gonna kick his ass."

The blonde teenager laughed as she walked into her bedroom. "Ok, I will."

* * *

I know there's not a lot of people reading in the Braceface category  
these days (I'm surprised my last story got as many views as it did).  
But I hope any readers I do have enjoyed my 2nd Braceface fanfic! I  
wanted to try to throw some humor in this time, since Braceface always  
was pretty sitcom-ish. The awkward and embarrassing situations totally  
fit the spirit of the show too! But of course, everyone's older in my  
story, so their hormones are raging! Anyway, definitely review and let  
me know what you thought of my story! And let me know how I can  
improve my writing. Feedback always helps!

For a more explicit version of the sex scene, look for this story on  
Adult Fanfiction (the smutty part starts when they're in the living  
room on the couch, if that helps). I will also be uploading that  
version to Archive of Our Own soon.


End file.
